


Spencer's having fun

by eledhwenlin



Category: Bandom, Music RPF, Panic! at the Disco, fun.
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eledhwenlin/pseuds/eledhwenlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer's not entirely sure how he's ended up here, but as Jack presses him against the wall right next to the door to Jack's bedroom, he finds he doesn't give a fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spencer's having fun

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm cleaning out my WIPs folder and I found this. I'm pretty sure someone's from my twitter feed is to blame for this, who exactly that someone is cannot be reconstructed.
> 
> Apparently this is also the first story for this pairing on the AO3, so I guess this is my lasting contribution to fandom. ;)
> 
> Unbetaed because it's short, two years old and a PWP.

Spencer's not entirely sure how he's ended up here, but as Jack presses him against the wall right next to the door to Jack's bedroom, he finds he doesn't give a fuck. 

"Come closer," Spencer gasps. Jack's sucking on the vein on Spencer's neck and, fuck, that's one of the spots that makes Spencer go weak in the knees. "C'mon, c'mon, bedroom, _now_."

Jack grins and presses another kiss on Spencer's lips. "The bedroom's right there."

Spencer knows a challenge when he hears one. He has them turned around in no time and then he's steering Jack toward his own bed, while Jack is laughing and deliberately not helping.

Spencer doesn't really know why he's trying to get laid with this guy. Seriously, it's all work and no fun. He says at much.

Jack laughs so hard he falls over. The double shots they've been downing all night might have something to do with it, too. "I don't know," Jack says. "I'd say there's at least one third of _fun._ here."

Spencer kicks off his shoes. "That hurt," he tells Jack. "That pun was really, really bad."

"You haven't heard my best ones yet."

Spencer shakes his head. Unfortunately he's trying to pull his shirt off at the same time, so he ends up in a heap on Jack's bed (thankfully it's a king). Jack helps him to free his arms and head. "Less talking, more making out," Spencer says. "Also way fewer clothes are required."

The first touch of skin on skin is always magical. Spencer both hates and loves this moment--one part fear, _what if they don't like what they see_ , and one part sheer excitement, of getting to learn someone new's body.

They're both pretty drunk, so undressing each other turns more into a wrestling match, when Spencer finally decides he has enough and pins Jack on the mattress. He's taller than Jack, so Spencer can manage Jack easily. Not that Jack's fighting back. 

"Hey," Jack whispers and puts his hand on Spencer's neck. "C'mere." Spencer won't let himself be asked twice. 

It's weirdly easy, Spencer thinks, later when they've managed to get rid of their jeans and boxers, when they're rutting against each other. Spencer's always figured this would be kind of the way he'd fall into a relationship with--no, he tells himself sternly. No thinking about other people while he's in bed with Jack, who's enthusiastic and has very capable hands. It's Jack who manages to get one hand between them, wraps it around both their cocks.

"C'mon," Jack says. "I'm not gonna last long."

Spencer wants this to last, but the part of him that's not stupidly drunk knows that Jack's right--Spencer's not gonna last long, either, too much pent up sexual frustration. It's been ages since Spencer's had someone else's hand on his cock. 

"'Kay," Spencer says and kisses Jack deeply. He leans down on one elbow, wraps his hand around Jack's, tightening the circle around their cocks. The slide is rough, and Spencer grunts out, "Lube."

It's better with the lube, and Spencer thrusts hard against Jack's cock, Jack's hand. He just fucking wants to come already. 

"C'mon," Spencer whispers against Jack's mouth. He mouths along Jack's jawbone and bites down gently on Jack's earlobe. 

Jack groans and comes, his spunk hot on Spencer's skin. It's enough to set Spencer off and he fucks Jack's fist hard as his world turns blacking-out white. When he comes to, he's lying on his side, still breathing hard, and Jack's just wiping them off with a black shirt. 

"I hope that's not mine," Spencer says. His tongue is heavy, and he's so tired. "I don't wanna go home with a shirt covered in spunk tomorrow."

Jack snorts. "Always the gentleman."

 _Fuck you_ , Spencer wants to say, but then he's already asleep.


End file.
